


Whore

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consensual Kink, Face Slapping, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> James’ breath catches in his throat the same time the leather wraps around it, Niki bent forward and looking over his shoulder to secure the collar in place. The knot in James’ throat bobs as the Brit swallows his anxieties, and the brunet leans back after securing the buckle. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> after a little hiatus, i'm back!! with pet play! haha, please enjoy c:  
> [the song that inspired the title and fic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkWwDhf-Ms8)

This is new.

It’s uncharted territory in their relationship — sex life, to be fair. The night with the scarves had been something exciting for them both, and it had turned out a lot better than either of them had ever expected, but…this was something new and maybe even a little _scary_. James is sure Niki had thought it a joke when he had come to him with the collar and leash the next day, but it’s something real and something he wants to try. He just never had someone he trusted enough to actually do it with, and when he had told the Austrian that, Niki had agreed to try.

Not after a moment of pondering, of course.

So, here they are not two weeks later: the Brit nearly naked at the foot of a hotel bed in Spain, with Niki sitting at the foot.

Quietly—maybe a little meekly—James hands him their newest props and sinks to his knees slowly, licking his lips as he sits back on his heels and looks up at Niki from beneath his eyelashes.

“Well?” He asks, impatient as always, shifting in place as he runs his palms up and down his naked thighs. They’re trembling a little. “I was thinking--”

“Shush.” And his jaw snaps shut instantly.

The collar is very _James_ ; a red-brown leather with soft tan felt on the inside, with about four notches punched through the tough material, and a shiny silver buckle to pull it all together. The leash is matching, and Niki slowly pulls it through his hand, sliding it against his palm smoothly while stretching it in front of him. Five feet in length, give or take.

James just stares up at him with big, blue, attentive eyes, eager and waiting with not a sound spilling from pouty lips.

It seems that he _can_ learn.

Niki’s shoulders relax from their tense state, slowly, with his tongue dancing quickly over his lips to wet their sudden dryness. He flicks his gaze back to the collar for a second before meeting James’ eyes again.

His voice is soft and calm as he asks, calculated like he is on the track and in the pits before a race, “Are you sure?”

There’s a small nod, an agreement, and Niki beckons his lover forward with a little curl of his finger.

James’ breath catches in his throat the same time the leather wraps around it, Niki bent forward and looking over his shoulder to secure the collar in place. The knot in James’ throat bobs as the Brit swallows his anxieties, and the brunet leans back after securing the buckle.

And it’s like everything’s changed. He’s Niki’s in this moment; completely at his mercy, under his ownership, and he knows Niki won’t hurt him.

Niki will take care of him, and James wants the Austrian to take care of him.

He trusts no one more than Niki.

And oh, he’s a beautiful sight; the collar, wrapped comfortably around his slim neck, contrasting with his golden hair and bronze skin. Their eyes meet, pupils blown wide, and Niki carefully turns the collar so he can attach the leash.

Then, and only then, does he keep the looped end of the leash in his hand and lean back to look at James.

And the Brit barely catches it, but the room is quiet enough that he catches the softly murmured:

 _Beautiful_.

James’ cheeks colour involuntarily, and he shifts his hips again.

He’s already hard in his underwear, like a damn teenager, curved against his hip underneath his tight briefs.

And that sight sends a thrum of arousal right through Niki, running up and down his spine, sparking his nerves from their ends and shooting down the line to pool in his groin.

“Back.” He commands sharply, his lust fuelling his movents, standing just as James crawls backwards with their eyes locked the entire time. There’s a certain intimacy in the stare, and it nearly makes Niki weak in the knees with its intensity.

But when the blond moves too far, Niki pulls on the leash. James makes a soft sound of surprise and stops, until he’s forced onto his hands and knees with another harsh pull.

“Niki--”

“Pups can’t speak, James,” the Austrian interrupts in a cool tone, and James stares up at him again, feeling oh-so-small for once in his life and so, _so_ aroused, “ _I_ am in control here, _I_ have the leash, and you’re an obedient little pup…aren’t you?”

His cock throbs and he gives a little wordless nod as Niki tilts his head to the side, admiring James from his place above him.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, the phrase rolling perfectly off his tongue, and it settles deep within James’ stomach.

He is a good boy, and he’s willing to prove it.

“Perhaps you deserve a treat…”

James wiggles on the spot and licks his lips, the very epitome of an eager puppy. All that’s missing are the twitching ears and wagging tail, but his eyes are bright with a hint of desperation underneath the crystal colour, and it’s enough for them both.

Niki smiles down at his pup, his James, falling easily into his role as he begins to undress, unbuttoning his jeans last, but when James’ eyes go down to watch, he tuts softly and reaches forward to lift his lover’s chin again.

“Eyes on mine, pup.”

James’ throat bobs again, and his hands clench into fists on his thighs as Niki slowly begins to unzip his jeans.

Niki’s cock is already hard, so much that it surprises him, and he takes hold of the base with three fingers as he pushes his briefs down his thighs before stepping out of them completely. James’ breathing is laboured through his nose, his cheeks flushed pink with his lust, and he holds his breath when he feels the wet tip of Niki’s cock pressing against his lips, teasing.

He’s so fucking hard, and Niki teases him further by smearing his pre-cum all over his lips.

“Do you want it, pup?” He asks, his voice low and ragged, and James whines in the back of his throat, yes, _yes_ , he wants it so bad--

“Speak.”

A rushed, breathless, “ _Yes_ ,” is given.

“Open up, then…”

His lips part and he flicks his tongue across the salty head, eagerly taking the tip into his mouth and sucking messily, smearing his spit and Niki’s pre-cum over his lips and chin as he tries to swallow down the Austrian as fast as he can, stuffing as much as he can into his eager mouth.

When Niki mutters another command, his voice low and rough, James’ hands find one another behind his back without question.

His job is sloppy and uncoordinated, but it still makes Niki fist his hand in blond hair and grit his teeth. James isn’t the best at this, he’s rarely sucked a dick in his lifetime, but he’s eager and warm and _wet_ and it’s not like Niki’s complaining.

His stomach tenses when the Brit’s tongue suddenly presses _just right_ , and Niki stares down at him with a moan tumbling from his lips, muttering German under his breath in the way he knows James likes.

The Brit hums around him in response, his eyelids fluttering gently as he stares up at the Austrian, listening to the “ _Bekommen es nass_ … _sehr gut_ , James…” Niki’s nearly cooing down at him. He lets the Brit choke on his cock for a few moments more, bumping the back of his throat once or twice, not bothering to smother any of his sounds as James gags softly and moans around him wantonly, like a whore. His whore.

There’s a thumb rubbing at James’ jaw, gently, feeling how wide it is around Niki’s cock. It makes James dizzy, his lungs aching for air, and he pulls off Niki when directed to, slurping gently at the slick tip in a final attempt at pleasing him.

“ _Very_ good boy,” Niki breaths, brushing the pad of his thumb over James’ swollen bottom lip, barely holding back a smirk when he takes it into his mouth, sucking and licking the digit desperately, “Still want more?”

James whines again, sucking a little harder around his lover’s thumb as if saying yes, _please_ , and Niki pulls his hand away to press it against James’ chest, forcing the Brit back onto his heels before straddling him. He’s keeping the leash short, bunched in his hand, having James close and unable to move back, and the blond whines again when he feels Niki begin to grind against him.

“Such an eager little puppy,” he coos, taunting and teasing like he always does, and James bucks his hips up desperately again while Niki runs his fingers through his hair, petting him gently and it’s _infuriating_.

He sucks and licks at Niki’s neck and chest, panting against his slick skin as he ruts up against him, trying to get the Austrian to realize just how badly he needs this--needs _him_. His lips close around a pert nipple and Niki moans softly, threading his fingers through blond hair again before pulling, James’ head lolling back so two pairs of blue eyes meet.

Niki pulls again, and James’ head tilts back further, eyes closing with a moan as Niki bites at his throat, muttering hotly against his neck, “How do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you?” A gasp is ripped from him as a hand squeezes him through his briefs, that sneaky little rat’s hand disappeared between them, “Or should I let you mount me, my good little _pup_.”

A weak, choked moan is the only response. The leash is tugged and Niki leans back, staring at him intensely.

“Speak.”

And it all comes out in a rush, “Please fuck me Niki, _please_ , I’ll be so good to you—Jesus fucking _Christ_ , I need you so bad, Niki, please--” It turns into babbling nonsense and Niki smirks, a wicked look on his face as he pulls the leash, lifting himself off James and pulling him forward.

“Let’s go for a little walk, pup, come on…”

It’s embarrassing, forced to walk on his hands and knees, his cock rubbing uncomfortably against the thin fabric of his underwear with every move he makes while Niki leads them to his luggage by the door. The carpet rubs at his knees, but it’s not as bad as the aching between his legs.

“Sit.”

James sits back on his heels obediently and resists palming at his crotch, biting his lip so hard it turns white, and watches Niki look for something in his bag.

When he turns back to him, there’s a little tube in his hand, and James squirms in his excitement.

“Come on,” Niki encourages, patting his naked hip as he begins to walk back to the bed, and James follows, hanging his head slightly as his cheeks burn and his cock throbs.

Of all the things he’s done in the bedroom, _this_ is one thing he never expected to genuinely like.

But Niki doesn’t crawl onto the bed like he expects, and his confusion must have been written all over his face, as Niki kneels on the floor across from him and says, “No pets on the furniture, pup,” and tugs on the leash, “Hands and knees, in front of me. Now.”

James does as he’s told, quickly, and bites his lip again as he feels fingers hook on the waistband of his briefs, tugging it down, down, until it’s below the swell of his ass and his cock is not freed at the front. He whines, complaining, because it’s beginning to _hurt_ , but a slap against his ass silences him into a whimpering little mess.

The lube is warmed between Niki’s hands, his slick fingers teasing at puckered skin, and James pushes back against the intruding fingertips despite resisting muscles. The first finger is always the easiest, but that burn is always there, so he bites his lip and takes it, whining softly and wiggling his hips for more.

Niki makes an amused sound and drizzles some lube over his entrance, the cold liquid making him gasp, but James quiets and welcomes the stretching second finger. He begs for more with little rocks of his hips, his fingers digging into the cheap carpet as Niki passes over that little spot, and he moans loudly as its rubbed and prodded almost endlessly.

He doesn’t even notice the third finger; he’s about to cum in his pants by the time Niki stops stretching and torturing him, and it’s almost all a blur when he feels the leash’s tug. James follows its lead blindly, eyes clouded by his fogged mind.

His jaw is turned and their lips connect, a tongue pressing into his mouth and dragging against his own, coaxing him back to reality quietly and slowly.

Niki’s here and he’s going to take care of him, like he silently promised.

He falls onto his hands when he’s pushed, but they give up when he feels the blunt head of Niki’s cock at his entrance, pushing and stretching, filling him, and he presses the side of his face into the ground as he’s fucked with steady thrusts, cherishing every moan and gasp he draws out of the Austrian behind him. This is something completely new, to have his pleasure so completely in someone else’s hands — it’s like being high without the drug, and James reaches his peak embarrassingly fast.

It hasn’t been five minutes, surely, but he’s cuming into his underwear with a lost-sounding whine, his cock completely untouched. His hips stutter to a stop and Niki’s cursing under his breath, pulling out abruptly and pushing James onto his back, looking down at him with a little frown.

“ _Bad_ dog…”

The leash tugs, and James sits up, trying to focus his eyes, and a harsh slap against his cheek draws out a moan, and his head’s a little clearer but he’s still gone.

“Naughty little thing…” Niki murmurs fondly, grabbing a fistful of blond hair again, and when James feels the sticky head of Niki’s cock against his cheek, he moans and tries to take it into his mouth. “Slutty little thing, aren’t you, pup? Look at you…” James swallows him down and Niki groans, his words cut off.

A few slow sucks, bobbing up and down, and Niki pulls out in time to cum on James’ face. White covers his lips and chin, a small bit underneath his left eye, and Niki bends to lick that away as the Brit hums.

They share a long, sloppy kiss while Niki removes the collar, sharing the bitter taste while seated in James’ lap, ducking his lips and delicately kissing the red line left behind on his lover’s skin. He leaves the little leather set on the ground while he leads the blond up to the bed. He makes sure James is comfortable, gets him a glass of water that he gulps down, cleans his face and removes his ruined underwear, and lays next to him quietly, smiling and kissing James’ swollen lips gently, tenderly.

It's exactly what James needs after such treatment, but he's happier to know that he doesn't have to ask for it.

“What a lovely pet you make.” Niki teases, interrupting the silence of the room, and James chuckles softly in response.


End file.
